Masquerade
by Cullen1723
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Alice and Edward's birthday party is a Masquerade. So Alice plans perfectly for Edward's present to arrive and not be noticed. Inspired by Backstreet Boys' song 'Masquerade' It's a masquerade, a love parade.I gotta know the girl behind the mask.


**Okay I wrote a one-shot using a Backstreet Boys song. Love it, Hate it, I honesty don't care because I wrote this a year ago.**

***Inspired by the song Masquerade by: Backstreet Boys****

**(Whom I love!)**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Tonight my father and mother were hosting a masquerade for my sister Alice and I's eighteenth birthdays because as they like to say is 'We found each other at eighteen. It is a tradition for everyone in the family' My opinion is screw it! I don't care what they did. I am a different person and my love will find me. Of course they are paying for everything so I agreed to this masquerade and spent tons of money on food, music and my outfit. Since my face has to be covered and I don't want to be covered in fake blood (Some masquerades are Halloween themed) I chose to stick with classic version of masquerades that includes classical music, manners, and proper dining manners when around others. Well to sum it up a stuck up dance with fancy people doing proper things. When my brother found out he said that he will 'magically' disappear. Of course when Alice found out she screamed and did a happy dance around the house. Then hugged mom and dad for as she said 'An awesome night of partying and dancing with strangers'. Just thinking about tonight is tiring me out.

"Urghhh!" I said falling back onto my bed.

"Having some issues?" my brother, Emmett asked standing by my door with a tux on. I groaned while pulling on my hair.

"I thought you were to disappear with Rosalie tonight" I said popping back up.

"Yeah. I was, but mom heard my plan and made me come" he said shrugging his shoulders like no big deal. Just then Alice came running in with a long pink dress that had a big white ribbon going around her waist then tied in the back to make a huge white bow. Her pixie hair cut had slight curls in it. Her face had gold sparkles and silver swirls on it.

"Why aren't you dressed yet Edward?" she questioned while tapping her high heel on the floor. She is my twin, but we are so different.

"Because I don't want to go to this stupid masquerade! I don't want to 'meet my love' or be around drunk rich people who don't even know me" I ranted while pulling my hair.

"Party pooper" she pouted then sat down by me on the bed. Only to be picked up by Emmett and placed on his lap and all while giggling like crazy. I shook my head and headed to my private bathroom. After I closed the door I noticed my suit had a green flower pinned to it. As I changed into my suit I thought about the chance that I might actually find love tonight.

"Ha!" I laughed at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice yelled.

"Myself" I responded. After I got dressed I came out of my room to see Alice dressed like a fairy and Emmett dressed like Shrek.

"Um what are you two wearing?" I asked fixing my suit.

"Edward Masquerades are themed silly. I am a fairy and Em is Shrek. You are a prince looking for his princess" Alice explained.

"No I told mom and dad that we were having a non-themed masquerade" I said crossing my arms.

"Well I changed it. Dad told me to look over everything before it was sent out so I basically redid everything. Then I paired each couple up so their costumed would match. Example: Rosalie and Emmett. Em looks as huge as Shrek and Rosalie could pull off the whole Fiona look. Plus their masks look amazing. So then you have me and Jasper who are going as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. Jasper has to wear a brown mask then I have a green and yellow sparkles mask. Then I picked the girl who I thought would be perfect for you and dressed her up like the magical princess she is" she explained while her hands stayed at her hips.

"Whatever" I said shrugging because what is the point in fighting over a stupid party that I didn't even want!

"How did y'all change so fast?" i asked.

"Rip off costume clothes" Alice said excitedly then did a happy dance and sprinted out of my room.

"Ye evil pixie" Emmett grumbled in his best Shrek voice.

"Go find Fiona" I told him pushing him out of the room. He grumbled and left. Once again I fell down face first on my bedspread.

"Arghhhhhh" I moaned. This is going to be the longest day of my life.

AlicePOV

I sprinted into my room where Rosalie was dressed in her costume and fixing Edward's surprise.

"Rose are you almost done yet?" I asked watching her work her magic on the 'princess' of the night.

"Listen you meddling fairy it takes time so shut your yap and let me work" she said while brushing the 'princess' hair. The 'princess' huffed unhappy with all this makeover stuff.

"How shocked do you think he will be?" I asked fixing one of my nails.

"So shocked he will faint" Rose said while finishing the 'princess'' hair.

"Done" Rose pronounced while backing away from her masterpiece.

I clapped my hands excitedly and went to get started on makeup.

"While you do that I will go find Emmett and Edward and keep them distracted" Rose said while exiting my room. I was putting eye shadow on Edward's surprise when she sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" I asked finishing her eyes.

"My family would die if they knew I was here" she whispered rubbing her arm. I stopped putting on her makeup and hugged her instead.

"Thank you" she whispered and I nodded.

"Now how long are you going to be in New Orleans?" I asked finishing her eyes and starting on her lips.

"Whenever your family heads back to Forks" she said looking at her phone. Her screen showed a picture of Edward kissing her cheek at Easter. I smiled thinking about how happy they were that day. I finished her lips and placed her mask on and she looked beautiful. I quickly put my mask on before alerting her.

"Done. Now let's get your man" I said and she giggled we ran to the stairs and walked down slowly. I spotted Edward quickly.

"Go talk to Mike and Eric. I will make Edward notice you" I whispered to her. She nodded and went talk with our other friends. I rubbed my hands together and make my way to Jasper and Edward, but not before my mother announced something for me.

EdwardPOV

I watched Alice come down the stairs with a beautiful girl by her side.

"Who is she?" I asked Emmett. He shrugged, which looked silly with his Shrek mask on. Then Rosalie pulled Emmett on the dance floor.

"That is your surprise" Jasper said looking stupid in tights. He nodded like he knew that I didn't believe him.

"Hello and welcome to Alice and Edward's eighteenth birthday masquerade" I heard my mother announce from the stage.

"Okay let's get this party started!" my mother added.

"Please help me welcome my present to my daughter Alice" she announced. Alice whipped her head to the stage.

"Please Welcome the Backstreet Boys for Alice and Muse for Edward" my mother announced. Me and Alice nearly fainted when we saw them on stage.

"Happy Birthday" the Backstreet Boys said. I nodded and said 'thanks' while Alice ran with Jasper on her heels and jumped on stage with her favorite band.

"Happy Birthday" Muse said.

"Thanks" I said in a high pitched voice. Muse laughed.

"When since Edward was born first Muse will perform 'Supermassive Black Hole' first then The Backstreet Boys will perform 'PDA' second" my dad announced then he and my mother walked off stage and headed to the exit. Of course don't stay for your children's party. Just leave without saying 'Happy Birthday'. I start watching Muse while everyone else is trying to dance and epic failing at it. I notice the girl from earlier had no one to talk or dance with so I walked over to her.

"Need some company?" I asked getting her attention. She quickly looked up from the floor. Her eyes were deep and brown like chocolate with doe-like features. Her hair was fixed perfect as a princess's. She nodded and stood up. Then the song ended.

"Everyone give a warm welcome to The Backstreet Boys as they perform their song 'PDA'" Alice announced. Oh no I know that song. Everybody starts dancing dirty. I quickly move away from the crowd. The girl giggles as she looks at Emmett and Rose making out on the dance floor while moving their bodies like they were dancing.

"That is nasty" I said looking at them.

"No, that is love" she said then I turn my head to her and stare at her. Quickly I bring myself to her and wrap my arms around her and cup her cheeks then place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Bella" I whispered against her lips. Then the song changes to 'I want it that way'.

BellaPOV

After he kissed me I smile up at him then my all time favorite song comes on.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and I nod then he leads me to the middle of the dance floor and we sway to the music.

"Oh I was suppose to tell you that I am a present from Alice" I whisper as the song ends and Muse's 'I belong to you' comes on. Edward smiles and kisses me then he leads me to the stage where Alice and Jasper are watching the bands. Alice smiles and jumps with glee as she sees me and Edward together and holding hands. Edward let's my hand go and picks up Alice in a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for the best present ever" he thanked her.

"You're welcome, but thank you for getting mom and dad to get the Backstreet Boys. Plus I got a kiss from Nick Carter. Eeep!" She says excitedly. Jasper and Edward chuckle, but Alice shushes them as The Backstreet Boys start performing 'Masquerade'. Alice grabs my hand and bring me on stage with her and the boys. We live out our dream of being their backup dancers. Then we head off stage to our boyfriends.

"That was very sexy Miss Swan" Edward whispers in my ear and I blush. Then he leads me to a quiet and beautiful room and starts slow dancing with me.

"Edward I feel silly dancing with no music" I giggled as he chuckled at me.

"How about you use our heartbeats as our own personal song?" he asks looking down at me. I smile and kiss him.

"Happy Birthday masquerade boy" I whispered then he kissed my lips.


End file.
